Problem: Subtract.
There are many ways to solve this problem. Let's see two ways we can solve it. Place Value We can think in terms of hundredths: $\begin{aligned} &\phantom{=}59- 7.34\\\\ &=59.00-7.34\\\\ &=5{,}900\text{ hundredths} -734\text{ hundredths}\\\\ &=5{,}166\text{ hundredths}\\\\ &=51.66 \end{aligned}$ Place value table Let's line up the numbers by their decimal places. Tens Ones $.$ Tenths Hundredths ${5}$ ${9}$ $.$ ${0}$ $0$ $7$ $.$ ${3}$ $4$ Now, let's subtract each place value column. Tens Ones $.$ Tenths Hundredths ${5}$ $\overset{8}{\cancel{9}}$ $.$ $\overset{9}{\cancel{0}}$ $\overset{10}{\cancel{0}}$ $-$ $7$ $.$ ${3}$ $4$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $5$ $1$ $.$ $6$ $6$ $51.66 = 59 - 7.34$